


A Little Bit of Liquid Luck

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: When Tony eventually agrees to hang out with his protege, he wonders just how they got like this.(Steamy fluffy sex alert.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	A Little Bit of Liquid Luck

It started with a drink, a strong drink. Which made Tony agree to going out for a drink with his protégé, Peter. Now, of course, Peter shouldn't be drinking at 19, but he wasn't ID'd since he was with the great Tony Stark. 

It was a little awkward to begin with, but the more they drank, the more comfortable they became together. The night was a success, as Peter finally got Tony to smile and laugh. That was probably the best feeling in the world, knowing that he finally made his mentor happy, if only for a night.

The bar closed at midnight, and as they hit the cold air, they realised just how drunk they were. 

"I don't know my way home from here." Peter scrunched up his face and looked around the street with his eyes trying to focus, but not being able to.

Tony placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come back to mine, I have five bedrooms, you can stay. We can drink more at mine." 

Peter nodded with a drunken grin, "Yours it is!"

They both drunkenly made their way to a taxi which dropped them off outside of Tony's building. When they eventually got up to the top, Peter slumped down on the sofa, leaning against the arm of the sofa, as he spread his legs out. He faced an armchair which was soon occupied by Mr. Stark, who came into the space with two bottles of water and two glasses of scotch.

"Here," Tony offered, "Get that cocktail taste out your mouth and drink this." He placed Peter's near him on the table. 

"Thanks," Peter grinned as he took his time opening the water. Tony slumped down on his chair, his legs slightly open as he made a noise, signifying he was comfortable. 

"You know," Tony smiled, "I'm actually starting to see you as a friend." He chuckled.

Peter's drunken face brightened up, "Really? Finally!" He grinned, "You've allllways been a friend to me though… you're like… my best friend." 

Tony smiled and took a sip of his water. "No I'm not, there's those two people you hang out with… ted and bj?"

Peter giggled. "Ned and MJ, sir." He corrected him. "And uh, since me and MJ broke up, I don't see her much. Plus, Ned is cool and all, but he isn't yooouuu."

The older man shrugged, "I am pretty great, so you and MJ broke up huh?" 

Peter nodded. "Yeah, we just didn't… uh… mesh well." 

Tony's face turned up in a beautiful laugh, scotch in hand. "Mesh well?"

"It didn't work out. She has no feelings and I have too many." Peter leaned over to pick up his drink and he brought it up to his nose. "Ooft you can smell the pure alcohol." He laughed as he sat back comfortably. 

Tony watched him for a few moments, raising an eyebrow. He wanted to know the answer to some questions, just out of pure curiosity, but he knew that Peter would NEVER tell him when sober. Now was his shot.

"Did you guys ever have sex?" 

Peter's eyes shot up to look at him, "Uhh… no." He blushed as he prepared to taste scotch for the first time. "No we didn't,"

Tony nodded, "Have you… ever?" 

Peter shook his head. "Nope. Is that weird?" He asked as he raised the glass to his lips, slowly drinking some of the golden liquid. He could feel the drink take over his senses as he swallowed some. He tried his best not to make a big scene as he reacted to the new sensation.

"Hardly, but you're like 19, I lost mine at 15." The older man shrugged. 

"15?!" Peter gasped, "That's ridiculous! Now I feel like a loser." 

Tony drank more of his scotch, "You'll do it one day kiddo, just whenever you want to."

"I do want to!" Peter interjected. "I just don't know who to do it with! I've never, like, vibed with someone like that."

The older man stared at him with a glare. "Did you just say… vibed?" 

Peter giggled, "Yeah, like when you're both feeling the same thing, you know, vibing. I've never wanted someone who's wanted me."

Tony thought for a moment, holding up his hand. "Hold on, wait a minute, you've never even gotten off with someone have you?" 

Peter shook his head, "Just on my own."

The older man looked surprised, "No one has ever gotten you off?"

"No," the younger man commented, drinking more from his glass. "Never gotten anyone off either. But it's not like I don't  _ want  _ to."

Tony nodded, finishing his glass and standing up to get more. He came back with the bottle and filled both their glasses before sitting down again.

"When was the last time you got off with someone?" Peter asked the older man as he stretched his legs over the couch.

"Uuuhhhh," Tony stopped to think for a moment or two. "While ago. After Pepper left… eh… I'm not really feeling the need to go back to different girls every night."

Peter stared at him, "You know?" He asked, rubbing his nose before drinking again. "I always thought you were bisexual."

Tony chuckled, "Me? I'm a babe magnet come on!" 

Peter giggled in return, joining in the older man's laugh.

"I thought you were gonna be gay mind you," Tony told him, "I was so surprised when you started dating MJ."

"Nooooo, not gay. I don't even know, there was this one guy who was kinda cute, but I think he was in drag, so." Peter shrugged and laughed.

Tony drank more scotch as his eyes watched the younger man's elegant frame lying on the couch, facing him with such a happy expression. Peter was adorable, and he actually really liked that they were in each other's lives.

Since they had started talking about sex, Tony was thinking about it, and since they were friends now, he wondered how much they could discuss about it.

"God, I might need to pay someone soon, I'm dying for a good blow job." Tony groaned as he slumped into his chair. 

"Is that not illegal?" Peter asked him, putting his hand in his hair.

Tony chuckled, "You're so young, Pete." He smiled, "You don't fancy it do you?" He joked, "I'll pay you?" He laughed for a good twenty seconds, but Peter did not.

After Tony finished laughing, Peter put down his glass. "I'll do it. But you don't have to pay me,"

The older man's eyes shot up to look at him. That was unexpected. Actually, if Tony wasn't so inebriated he would have just sent the kid to bed and then retired for the night himself, but he wanted this… fuck, he needed this, and now someone was offering at no cost. But… it was a man… and not just a man… it was Peter.

"Pete… I was joking." He told him, "But uh, do you want to?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah." He whispered. "I do, it's just two friends… having a night. That's fine right?" 

Tony's pulse raced as he nodded, his eyes stuck on those of the younger man. "I need this." 

Peter pushed himself from the sofa to the floor, crawling over to Tony and stopping inches away from his knees. "I want to, just let me?" 

Tony nodded, opening his knees and slouching down a little more. He watched as Peter moved forward to situate himself between them, as his eyes flew down to Tony's crotch. That's when the real tension began to rise between them, when Peter swallowed hard before he reached out his hand to touch against Tony's clothed cock. 

Tony breathed in audibly as his hands lay on the arms of the chair. Peter's hand rubbed him lightly to begin with and then a little harder, making the older man moan a little as he grew hard in his jeans.

Peter leaned forward and used both hands to unbutton his trousers, fumbling a little at the zipper as he pulled them down. Tony raised his hips for the younger man to pull the clothes over his hips and down his thighs.

Stark's cock was hard through his tight black boxers. Peter bit his lip as he lowered his face to kiss Tony's thigh, noticing how the older man twitched in his underwear. Peter's lips kept kissing, heading nearer to his crotch.

Tony licked his lips and closed his eyes, oh god he needed this. He loved this feeling and he didn't even care who was giving it to him. He felt gorgeous soft fingers tickling his thighs and up to his abdomen. Peter's face rubbed itself against Tony's crotch.

"Fuck kid," Tony whispered, looking down to see Peter looking up at him with darkened eyes. He pulled down his boxers and freed Stark's cock.

"Big." Peter whispered as he lowered his face to kiss the skin around it. "Wow." 

Tony watched as Peter's kisses peppered the base of his cock, and then licked up the side. 

"Oh." Tony moaned, holding onto the arms as Peter licked over the slit of his cock. Peter's pretty pink lips opened up and he lowered his head onto the older man's cock, sucking down as he went. 

"Fuck." The older man moaned. Peter began to bob his head, taking in as much of Tony as he could. He gagged slightly as the tip hit the back of his throat. Saliva dripped down from his lips, god he looked fucking hot.

Peter pulled back and concentrated on the head as his hand wrapped around the base. He began to wank the older man into his mouth as he licked and suckled at his head. 

"Shit… shit Peter," Tony moaned, not stopping for a moment to think about how weird it was to say his name this way. 

"So good," he whispered as he lowered his hand to Peter's soft curls. Peter moaned as the older man tightened his fingers, humming around his dick.

"Nngghh… Pete…" Tony put his head back against the sofa, slowly moving his hips up to help further his orgasm. "Yeeesssss…."

Peter moved his hand faster as the other hand moved to massage Tony's balls, moaning around his cock as he enjoyed finally being able to do this. Finally getting someone else off. All of Tony's moaning was making him hard, christ it felt good to be a part of something like this for once. 

Tony thrusted up harder now, gripping Peter's hair as his orgasm rose up through his body. "Oh… oh god… oh fuck… Peter… I'm gonna… Pete!" Tony moaned as he fucked up into Peter's mouth. 

Peter worked as hard as he could, as if he was expecting a grade at the end of this. He wanted to make someone else cum, he didn't care about who, what or where, he needed to prove to himself he had it in him. He could feel Tony getting hotter and hotter. The older man looked down at him as Peter trailed his tongue over the slit and sucked the life out of him.

"FUCK PETER!" Tony cried out as he came hard and long down the younger man's throat. Peter continued to work on him, milking him into his mouth. He drank down every single drop of cum, letting a little stay on his tongue so he could savour it. Tony shook under him, breathing heavily.

Peter pulled back, lips open and glistening, a small smirk playing on his face as he sat on his knees and palmed himself through his trousers. 

The older man watched him do so, as he tried to calm down. "Peter. Good job." He smiled, licking his lips. "Come here."

Peter nodded and stood up, "Where do you want me?"

"Straddle me with your knees keeping you up on either side. Need your cock in front of my face. Now." He almost ordered, Peter jumped to it and got nto the position he was asked to. 

Tony undid his trousers and slid them and Peter's boxers down his hips. "Shit." Tony commented as he saw someone else's cock in a sexual light for the first time. "You're pretty big yourself. Hold onto the back of the chair."

Peter did as he was told and tried his best to look down. He was shaking slightly out of nerves and anticipation, he was going to be touched by someone else, he had waited way too long for this.

The older man's strong hands held his soft creamy thighs, massaging them a little before sliding around the back of his legs and reaching up to his ass. "Shit Pete… that's a great ass." He whispered, his hot breath against Peter's skin. 

"Please sir, please." Peter asked him quietly, needily.

Tony moved forward and sucked hard on Peter's balls, listening as the younger man gasped. "Ohhhhhh," he moaned, holding tightly to the chair.

Tony used his mouth to suck and kiss his way up to the tip of Peter's cock, reaching the top and licking all the precum off of the slit.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter gasped, god that felt good. The older man wrapped his lips around Peter's cock and took him in fully, sucking as hard as he could. Peter's eyes were closed, feeling the best feeling in the world, god why did he stay away from this? He began to fuck himself slowly into the older man's mouth, moaning loudly.

"Fuck… fuck yeah… oh shit… so… so amazing!" He moaned, "Mr. Stark… oh, Mr. Stark…" he could feel his body heat rising, he knew he was pushing towards the edge. Finally. Finally. 

Tony sucked down hard, grasping at his ass cheeks and pulling him closer into his mouth, making obscene sucking noises as he did so. They were both moving against each other so hard.

"FuuuUUCK!" Peter tried to warn him that he was going to cum, but he lost the ability to string a sentence together. "TONY!" he almost screamed as he exploded down Tony's throat. 

The older man made noises that insinuated that he enjoyed it as much as Peter did. Shaking and breathing crazily, Peter slipped out of Tony's mouth and sat on his lap, their flaccid dicks inches away from each other.

Both of them, dishevelled and tired out, locked eyes. "Verdict?" Tony asked, out of breath.

Peter nodded, "Fucking amazing." He confirmed, letting his hand cup Tony's soft jaw. "Can I kiss you?"

"Don't see why not." The older man whispered as he gripped onto Peter's waist. The younger man smiled and leaned forward, resting his arms on Tony's chest and entering his space. Their eyes kept on each other as he slowly touched their noses together. 

Peter's lips barely touched his as he smiled. They closed the distance, capturing each other in a soft kiss, one that could make anyone jealous. Their bodies pressed against each other as they nibbled at each other's lips. Tony let his tongue trace Peter's bottom lip as he opened up the kiss, tasting Peter deeper.

Peter moaned, pressing against him harder, his hands unbuttoning Tony's shirt, pulling it apart. Tony's hands slipped up the back of Peter's t-shirt, holding his back, feeling the soft skin that sat there. Peter tilted his head and kissed him as deeply as he could. 

Both of them let out moans and whimpers as the kiss grew and grew, until Peter could feel Tony growing hard under him again. He pulled back and looked down at the older man's shirt ripping it open. 

Looking back at Tony's eyes, he noticed that they were swimming with lust and desire. He helped Tony out of his shirt before pulling on his own. He was painfully hard too. 

All he wanted to do was kiss that gorgeous chest of Tony's, so he ducked down and started to kiss Tony's neck, sliding down his body to pepper kisses down his clavicle and to his nipple. He sucked hard on the older man's nipple.

"Pete… fuck." He groaned, fingers threaded in his hair. "Want to have sex?" 

Peter looked up at him, his hair a mess, his lips open. Christ, he looked like a walking sin. "Really?" He whispered. 

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to?" Tony asked nervously, his brain catching up with himself a little, realising he just asked PETER for sex.

"More than anything." The younger whispered back, "Can you finger me?"

Tony growled, grabbing him and pulling him up to capture him in a hungry kiss. He pulled Peter close to him by his ass and removed his head a few inches back. Two fingers were placed in front of Peter. "Suck on these." He ordered Peter.

The younger man did as he was told, still looking into Tony's eyes as he sucked hard, coating them in saliva. 

"That's hot." Tony whispered, he pulled his fingers out and kept an expression of complete arousal on as he let his finger drop between Peter's legs. Tony used one hand to move his cheek and the other to press his fingers against Peter's sweet little puckering hole.

"You're hot." He spoke again, eyes locked. 

He slowly pushed a finger in, watching as Peter's expression changed. He couldn't tell what the younger man was thinking or feeling.

"You're doing so well," Tony told him, pushing the full finger in. "I'm so proud of you."

Peter gave him a strained smile as he nodded, shaking a little. 

"Tell me to stop, if you don't want this." Tony whispered as he pushed the finger in and out, slowly as this was his first time.

Peter shook his head and rested his forehead on Tony's. He bit his lip as he felt a second digit enter him, stretching him out, and dipping in deeper.

"Look at you," Tony smiled, "Such a good boy. I can't believe how good you're doing." 

Peter smiled, licking his lips and breathing heavily. "I'm your good boy?" He asked quietly, nervously.

Tony smirked, pushing in a third finger and making him gasp, pushing into the tight hole. "You  _ are. _ " He told him. "You are my good boy. Do you want my cock, baby?"

"Mmhm!" Peter moaned, shifting his hips against Tony's hand. "Please. Please Mr. Stark."

Tony removed his hand and held onto Peter's hips, "Tell me when," he looked up at the younger man. Peter smiled and moved his head to lightly kiss Tony as he moved his hips to line up with his cock.

"Now."

Tony kissed him hard as he brought Peter's ass down to swallow up his cock. He slowly pressed into him, stretching him out as he filled him up. 

Peter was shaking as he felt his ass fill up.

"Talk to me Pete," Tony moaned, ducking his head into Peter's neck, "Fuck you're so tight, baby. Are you okay?"

"More than," He assured him. Peter moved his hips up slowly and slammed them back down, his face against Tony's hair. The older man and him gasped at the same time, moaning and whimpering as they began to move against each other. 

"Pete," Tony groaned, fucking into him, moving a little faster every time. "Oh shit, oh fuck!"

Peter's hand wrapped around his own cock as he pumped himself hard, trying his best to bounce on his mentor's lap. "Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Peter cried out, "I'm so full! It's so good!" 

Tony gripped at him, biting down at his neck, fucking up into him harder and harder. "Such a good boy, so pretty, so tight!" He growled, "You like my cock in you, Petie?" He asked, sucking hard on his neck. 

Peter's mouth was wide open, "Fuck yes!" He moaned, swiping his thumb over the slit of his cock. "I'm yours! I'm all yours!"

"That's right," Tony moaned as he kissed up Peter's jaw, urging him to meet his lips. "You belong to me, got that?"

"Oh, Tony!" Peter moaned before kissing him hard and wanting. Both of their skins were glistening, sweat wanting to drip down their bodies as he moved in unison. "I belong to you - OH FUCK RIGHT THERE?"

"Right there huh?" Tony whispered, trying to hit the younger man's prostate every time. "Right here?"

"UHHH!" Peter called out, "Yeah! There - shit daddy!" He moaned. 

"Shit, you're so hot, I'm gonna cum, Peter, I'm so close." Tony told him, his whole body going into overdrive. 

"Cum inside me!" Peter told him, "Need to feel you, please, claim me! Make me yours!" 

That was just what Tony needed to hear, he thrust up three more times, before he came hard inside of Peter, his large load filling him up. "Oh fuck, baby!

Peter loved that feeling, he ducked his head down against Tony's cheek as he came hard between them, covering his own chest. "MR. STARK!"

Peter's head fell against Tony's shoulder, both of them breathing uncontrollably, sticky with sweat and cum. Tony's hands softly rubbed Peter's back, helping him calm down.

"For two straight people… we did a pretty good job." He joked quietly into Peter's ear. 

Peter smiled, kissing his neck. "Maybe we were just waiting for the right man." 

The older man nodded, holding him close and kissing his hair. "I hope we still feel this way in the morning, Pete. I'm not exactly a catch."

Peter shut him up with a soft kiss. "You're perfect, now, let's get cleaned up, and maybe go to bed?" 

Tony smiled warmly. "Perfect, lead the way."   
  



End file.
